


Trig is For Losers

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [19]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dick loves being bitten, Fluff, Fluffy, I can't even, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, Vampire AU, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, because I can't write them and not add some degree of fluff, soul mates, these dorks love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really has to do his Trigonometry homework, but Wally has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trig is For Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puckabrinaluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/gifts).



> Written based off an idea Puckabrinaluver (Jace) gave me while we were chatting the other day so thank her for this. As usual it ended up being much longer than I had originally planned. I also seemingly forgot how to write porn so.
> 
> Dick is 16 and Wally is 18

     “Hey Dick.” Nothing.

     “Hey Dick!” The redhead repeated as he placed his chin on the brunette’s shoulder, quickly scanning the pile of papers and textbook that were open on the desk the younger teen was sitting at.

     “Not now Wally, I’ve been putting off this trig homework for days and I really need to do it.” Dick said as he continued punching in digits to his calculator and jotting down his answers on the paper.              

     “But Diiick, I can make it worth your while…..” Wally said as he turned his head into the tanned neck of his mate, placing soft kisses onto the soft skin before letting teeth play on the surface.

     Dick shrugged his shoulders to get Wally to stop and leaned closer to the desk.

     “Wally I’m serious, let me finish this.”

     The speedster frowned and stepped back to glare at the back of the brunette’s head.

     “But aren’t you hungry? It’s been almost a week and I know you took a pretty hard hit from Ivy the other day so you’ve got to be feeling it now. Hell, I’m feeling it now.”

     Dick sighed but didn’t turn around as he continued his work.

     “I’m fine Wally, what I need right now is to finish this school work, I have a reputation of goodie-two-shoes mathlete to keep up here.”

     Wally crossed his arms and gave a heavy sigh as he took another step back and let his body fall heavily to the large bed behind him.

     Dick had been busy all week and the redhead had barely gotten to see or spend any real quality time with his mate. He had come over today because he knew that the vampire was getting pretty hungry, he had been feeling it himself for a few days through the bond they shared and.... also because he was a little horny and was hoping for some fun or at least a much needed makeout session, but that was beside the point. As soon as he opened the acrobat’s bedroom door in the manor he had been greeted with the same sight he was viewing right now. Dick, sitting at his desk and his face glued to an AP Trigonometry textbook.

     The speedster fidgeted as he looked around the room he had long since become familiar with for something to keep him occupied. Nothing, hell, it would be more interesting to bang his head into the wall…

     Wally sat up and grinned as an idea made it’s way into his mind. He turned and looked at the blue wall to his right, the wall that connected Dick’s room to the hallway. It was pretty thick and soundproofed for everyone’s benefit but the redhead still felt his plan would work. Now was as good a time as any for him to practice phasing through things.

     He stood up and walked over to the wall. He stopped about a foot in front of it and where Dick could definitely see him out of his peripheral vision even if he was choosing to ignore it. The speedster placed his right hand on the wall and closed his eyes, focusing hard on the frequency and vibrations that went unnoticed to anyone without the speedforce. As he let his mind focus on the vibrations in the air he let his hand start to vibrate against the wall. The redhead took a deep breath as he pushed his hand forward into the wall, cursing under his breath when he felt the first layer of skin on his hand seep into it before being repelled off as the vibrations faltered.

     Wally smirked as he felt the small ache in his head. Good, just a little more.

     He tried again, being met with the same results.

     “Wally what are you doing now? I can feel you through the bond and-” Dick paused and Wally mentally cheered as he felt the tell tale trickle of blood from his nose.

     He glanced over to where the brunette had stiffened at his desk, no doubt smelling the blood of his mate.

     Dick turned around and Wally was met with the sight of his best friend locking eyes on him with fangs barely showing over a soft lower lip.

     “See, I told you you were hungry.” The speedster smirked as the acrobat got up from his chair and crossed the small distance to the ginger, stopping with less than an inch between them and raising his hand to catch some of the blood on his finger that trickled from the speedster’s nose.

     “So you felt the need to hurt yourself to remind me?” Dick said with a hint of anger in his voice as he brought the bloody finger to his lips, letting his eyes close as he tasted the blood he had long since grown addicted to.

     “No, I was just practicing adjusting my body’s frequency to match my surroundings so I can phase through them. And if that just so happened to give me a nosebleed, then it was just an uncontrollable event that happened.” The ginger said matter of factly as he gently pulled the younger teen to the bed where he pulled them both down to meet the mattress, Dick landing on top of Wally gracefully and straddling the speedster’s hips.

     “Right.” He said in a disbelieving tone as he leaned forward and began licking and kissing the side of Wally’s throat. The redhead grinned and tilted his head back to allow his mate more access to the freckled expanse of sensitive skin.

     “Look, I know you were trying to work but I don’t like it when you let it get in the way with your health. You were hungry, and don’t argue because I could feel it, just like I’ve been feeling it for the past three days when you were busy patrolling and doing other dynamic duo things instead of taking a much needed break to take care of yourself. So please just do me a favor and feed? I promise I’ll let you get back to your homework afterwards and I’ll even help with it.”

     Dick continued to mouth along the speedster’s neck as he responded with muffled words.

     “But I thought you wanted to have a little fun too?” He questioned and the redhead shuddered and gripped the back of the brunette’s shirt tight.

     “Yeah, but I get that you have to do your homework, not everyone can do it at superspeed like me, so the hanky panky can wait until afterwards. Right now I just want you to feed and get rid of the pain I know you’re feeling because you’ve needed this for longer than you let on. And don’t say it doesn’t hurt, cause I remember what it felt like when we dealt with that whole body-switching spell. I remember what your vampire hunger feels like”

     The younger teen sat up and looked down at Wally with a soft expression, meeting green eyes and seeing as well as feeling the genuine concern his mate felt for his wellbeing through their soul bond.

     He reached down and caressed a freckled cheek as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the speedster’s lips, a kiss which was gladly returned.

     “What would I do without you Wally?” Dick questioned as he let his forehead rest against his mate’s, grass and sky colored eyes meeting and conveying the love they felt for each other.

     Wally smirked and let out a quiet chuckle,

     “Probably starve yourself and die of boredom without my amazing company. Now come on, dig in.” The ginger teen tilted his head further back and the brunette smiled and placed another quick kiss on the speedster’s lips before bringing his head down the the bared neck in front of him.

     “Thanks Wally.” He whispered against soft skin before opening his mouth wide and allowing sharp fangs to easily pierce the freckled skin of his mate’s throat.

     Wally drew in a sharp breath as those dagger sharp teeth broke skin and let it back out in a happy and relaxed sigh as he felt the blood flow between them. As usual he let one hand snake its way up from Dick’s back and tangle into thick black hair, pressing the younger teen closer to his neck.

     “You’re welcome Dick.”

     The bond that connected their souls hummed happily at the connection and the older teen smiled as he felt Dick’s pain begin to ebb away through that connection. He felt his mate’s presence touch his mind, in a similar way to that of M’Gann when she establishes a mental link for the team, but still different. His presence was much calmer, more loving than hers. He didn’t resist when he felt it there and instead let his own mind reach out to greet him.

     This was by far one of his favorite parts of being bound. He got to be close to Dick, truly close. They were able to share more in the span of seconds than they ever would be able to out loud with words. Through this bond, when it was at its peak, they could share so much more than words, they could share thoughts and emotions, letting the other know exactly what they wanted and sharing the feeling.

 

     The speedster attempted to keep his hips still as he felt himself grow harder in his jeans . He had told Dick he would let him finish his homework. But it always felt so good, not only the bite but also the addition to the closeness they were sharing through their mental link, and he was already worked up considering it had been at least two weeks since the last time they had been intimate. There was only so much help you could get from your own hand.

     Just as he managed to find something else to focus on, the slow and comforting pull of blood from his veins rather than the feeling of Dick, everywhere. He felt the acrobat above him grind his hips down into his.

 _Ah! Dick, you’re not helping with the whole letting you get back to homework plan_. Wally said through their minds as his own hips involuntarily rose to meet the brunette’s who then released his mouth’s hold on the speedster’s neck. He felt Dick smile in their minds as he removed his mouth from his throat, causing the ginger to groan at the loss of contact. He had definitely thought Dick would be hungrier than that.

     “I know.” He panted as he sat up, continuing to gyrate his hips on top of Wally’s groin, reaching back and pulling off his shirt and lifting himself up slightly to pull off the sweats he had been wearing, leaving himself in just a pair of boxer-briefs.

     “But you’re right. It has been too long, and you’re not the only one who needs a bit more than their own hand at this point. Besides, I can do it in the morning, it shouldn’t take too long. So do you want to?” Wally blinked before quickly removing the clothes from his body, including his boxers, faster than it took Dick to blink.

     “Dude, you know you never have to ask me twi-.” He gasped as Dick began kissing down his skin, placing soft kisses a licks wherever his mouth touched, starting with the still healing bite mark he had just left on the speedsters neck. working his way down his chest and to one of his hardening nipples.

     Wally gasped when the brunette covered small nub with his mouth, licking and grazing still pointed teeth along it, making the redhead shiver. Dick moved to give the same attention to the other nipple, relishing in the noises that were steadily growing louder and louder from the older teen. He loved listening to the noises Wally made, it was one of his favorite parts of being intimate with him.

     Eventually Dick resumed his decent down the ginger’s stomach, kissing slowly along the trail of red hair that led to what he wanted. The speedster gasped as he felt hot breath ghost over the tip of his already leaking erection. He already knew he wasn’t going to last too long. Damn it had been too long since they had done anything.

     Before he knew it a tight heat enveloped him and he suddenly had hands tangled in thick ebony hair, not really guiding, but acting as an anchor as Dick carefully bobbed up and down on his cock, tongue licking around the head and fangs grazing dangerously close to his most sensitive area. It was always a little nerve wracking, but Wally trusted his mate, he had never hurt him before and he always gave one hell of a blowjob.

     “D-Dick, if you keep that up I’m really not gonna last too long dude.” He felt the younger teen smile around his length and let out a loud moan as the brunette hummed around him before releasing his aching erection with an obscene pop.

     “Well we definitely don’t want that, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet, Dick shuffled around on top of him, removing his own underwear and revealing his equally hard and swollen erection, giving it a few quick strokes and gasping softly before leaning over to his bedside table and rummaging around in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. He settled back on top of the ginger’s hips, holding the bottle up in one hand.

     “Top or bottom?” Wally smiled and thought for a moment.

     “Bottom, I want you to fuck me into this mattress Dick.” Dick let a cheshire grin spread over his face,

     “That can definitely be arranged.” He removed himself from the speedster’s hips and repositioned himself between freckle-dusted thighs that immediately wrapped around his waist. The brunette opened the lube and spread some on his fingers, grinning down at his mate as he reached down and circled his entrance with one slick finger, relishing in the audible gasp as that finger delved into that tight heat.

     Dick only waited a second before Wally relaxed around him, moving his finger in and out to the second knuckle a few times before adding a second and searching for that special place that would make the speedster’s breath catch and his vision blur.

     The younger crooked long fingers and the runner’s head flung back into the pillow and legs tightened around Dick’s waist. The vampire took a mental picture of his mate like this. Eyes squeezed shut and face flushed so that freckled were all but invisible, blood still smeared on his neck around the two puncture marks Dick had left there minutes before. Lips swollen and soft and chest rising and falling with quick breaths as his heart beat at a hummingbird pace in anticipation of what was to come.

     He rubbed his fingers against that bundle of nerves, watching as Wally squirmed around and moaned loudly on his bed, bright ginger hair a sharp contrast to the dark sheets. This was his. Wally was his, as much as he was Wally’s. No one else got to see the speedster like this, completely undone, completely open.No one else got to hear the magnificent noises that escaped the ginger’s mouth. Not the small ones at least as the brunette was sure that half of Mount Justice had heard Wally’s loud moans, but not even Conner could pick up the small whimpers and mewls that escaped the ginger’s mouth without his knowledge. No one else got to feel the ginger’s emotions as their own through a bond sealed in blood that would be there until one of them was gone. All of this was meant especially for Dick, and he couldn’t have been happier.

     “Dick,” Wally panted, “Stop teasing and just fuck me, please.”

     “You sure? It’s been a while so it might-”

     “Dude, just fuck me, please, I need this so bad.” With that final confirmation the acrobat grinned and removed his fingers from the redhead, reaching for the lube again and spreading some over his leaking erection and positioning himself at the redhead’s entrance.

     “With pleasure.” And then he was pushing forward, all the way into Wally in one smooth stroke and pausing for a second to allow his mate to adjust.

     Wally moaned loudly as he felt Dick bottom out. He was right, it had been a while and the stretch hurt a bit, but that pain blurred easily into pleasure and he tightened his legs around the younger teen’s waist, pulling him closer and even deeper into him if that was possible.

     That was all the encouragement Dick needed as he pulled back, almost completely leaving Wally’s inviting heat before thrusting back in, doing it again and again until he found that bundle of nerves once more.

     They established a rhythm with practiced ease and through their bond Wally urged the

brunette to go faster, harder. Both heroes panted as Dick’s pace increased and the ginger pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

     The younger leaned over his mate, hot breath ghosting over the still there wounds and licking a wet line up the speedsters neck.

     Wally moaned again and leaned upwards to return the favor, bringing hands up to tangle once more in ebony hair as he brought the acrobat closer. They met and shared a messy kiss that was filled with the clashing of teeth and fangs snagging on lips and tongues, drawing blood and filling both of their mouths with the metallic taste.

     Eventually they broke the kiss and moved to each other’s necks. No words were shared out loud, but the thoughts and desires traveled through their bond and they both knew what they wanted.

     Wally gave no warning as he bit down on the side of Dick’s throat hard. Hard enough to break through skin with blunt human teeth. As his body stiffened at the pain of the bite Dick let his own teeth sink into the redhead’s neck again, much easier than Wally’s had slid into his skin. But it was a welcome pain. One he cherished and craved and it only made him pick up his pace as they both drew blood from the other, clinging desperately to the other with hands and teeth as they continued to move together.

     Dick removed his fangs from Wally’s neck and sank them down again, not really drinking as he wasn’t very hungry anymore, but relishing in the feeling of his mate’s skin give way underneath his teeth.

     Wally moaned into his neck as he felt Dick bite into his neck for the third time that night, it hurt, razor sharp fangs sinking into sensitive skin less than a centimeter away from the two previous bites but it was the best possible kind of pain that his brain happily crossed with the pleasure wires in his brain and he shuddered as a familiar heat coiled in his abdomen. He sent his feelings, both physical and emotional through the bond that was pulsing with energy and joy at their connection and he knew Dick had gotten the message when he opened his mouth and bit down again as his hips pistoned faster at a pace that Wally didn’t even think was possible without a little help from the speedforce.

     Wally released his mate’s neck and let out a loud moan that was really more of a yell as Dick hit his prostate again and again. The ginger pulled at dark hair as his body clenched and the heat in his abdomen exploded and he came, white streams hitting their stomachs as Dick continued, his pace growing erratic as he released Wally’s neck and gasped as he finally released deep inside his mate , his hips stuttering to a halt as he collapsed on top of the panting speedster when his arms gave out underneath him.

     The two sat lay there for what felt like hours as their breaths and heart rates returned to normal and they came down from their post orgasm high.

     Dick lazily licked over the multiple bloody bite marks he had left on the still flushed skin of his speedster’s neck in a silent and comforting apology, aiding in the already accelerated healing process. He wasn’t normally so, overzealous, with the biting but he hadn’t been able to help himself. Wally returned the favor and when all the blood was gone Dick slowly began to move, removing Wally’s legs from their place on his hips and rolling over to fall on the bed next to him, the redhead wincing as Dick’s now soft length slid from his body.

     They stayed like that for only a second before Dick got up and walked to the en-suit bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth and quickly cleaning the both of them up before climbing back into bed next to his mate. He pulled the covers back over them and the boys maneuvered themselves into a spooning position, Wally curving his body around Dick’s still slightly smaller one which was pulled tightly to his chest.

     “I love you Dick, so much.” Wally whispered into sweat-damp hair as he tightened his grip around the darker skinned teen’s chest.

     The vampire snuggled closer to the warm furnace that was his boyfriend and smiled,

     “I love you too Wally, more than anything in the world.” And with that, he yawned and both teens fell quickly into a peaceful sleep.

 

     Dick woke up with a jolt, realizing he must have slept through his alarm. The alarm that would have woken him up in time to finish his homework before they had to head to the cave. He rolled over in bed to see Wally sleeping soundly and he smiled before carefully making his way out of the bed.

     The brunette put on a pair of sweats before sitting down at his desk with a heavy sigh, he glanced at the clock, 8:43 am, they were supposed to be at Mount Justice at 11.  Only a few hours to finish a week and a half’s worth of AP Trig homework, great.

     He picked up his pencil and opened his notebook, staring blankly at the pages full of completed problems.

     He didn’t remember doing these. Confused, Dick began flipping through the pages only to find every problem done, with work in a messy scrawl that while it closely resembled his own, upon close inspection, wasn’t quite the same.

     Dick turned to the last page in his notebook to find a bright pink sticky note stuck to the page with the words,

     “ _So you can stop worrying about at least one thing and because Trig is for losers._ ” and was signed with a large heart and Wally’s messy signature.

     The acrobat chuckled quietly and turned back to see Wally still asleep in bed.

     God, he loved that dork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please be sure to leave me a comment or kudo. They really keep me writing, you have no idea how much they mean to me.


End file.
